Bajo Las Aguas
by Insane Worm
Summary: "Es miércoles, y son las diez de la mañana. El clima es lindo. Estás vivo." Ésto fue escrito para el Desafío del One-Shot Triste y Deprimente, de Alarice Tey. Implícito Albus/Scorpius. Traducción de "Under The Weather" de 'PotterIsMyPatronus'.


**Traducción de "Under The Weather", de PotterIsMyPatronus. Realizada con el debido permiso.**

* * *

Es miércoles, y son las diez de la mañana. El clima es bueno. Estás vivo, pero por lo enfermo que te sientes desearías no estarlo.

_Debí haber pecado gravemente para merecer esto_, gimes internamente.

Sacudes algunos mechones de grasoso cabello oscuro de tu rostro, donde se habían pegado debido a las gotas de sudor en tu frente, recoges tu teléfono junto a tu cama y lo sostienes contra tu oído.

"Hey, Albus, cariño," escuchas a tu hermoso novio, Scorpius, decir. "¿Sigue en pie lo de las cinco?"

Aclaras tu garganta seca. "Oh, Dios," dices con tono áspero, "Lo siento mucho. Estoy enfermo."

Tratas de alcanzar el tentador vaso de agua pero tus brazos se sienten como plomo. Sostener el teléfono requiere todo tu esfuerzo. Miras el agua - ¿es así como la tortura China del agua se siente, te preguntas?

"Oh," dice Scorpius. "¿Quieres que me dé una vuelta?"

"No," dices rápidamente, "podrías contagiarte."

"¿Sabes qué es?"

"No."

Scorpius hace una pausa, pero puedes sentir su presencia a través del teléfono; no se ha ido. "¿Necesitas ver a un Sanador?"

Suspiras, pero es amortiguado por lo seca que está tu boca. "Nah. Probablemente tengo un virus o algo. Nada grande. Estaré bien para el fin de semana. Mamá y Papá me cuidarán bien."

"Si estás seguro," Scorpius murmura reclutante. "No es un problema pasar en realidad, sólo para ver que estés bien…"

Sonríes débilmente, a pesar de saber que no puede verte. "Te llamaré cuando me sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo, Score?"

"Okay."

"Te amo."

"También te amo, Alley Cat."

Sonríes al apodo, antes de colgar. Tus brazos se caen como si pesaran una tonelada y tu cabeza cae en la almohada con un 'thud'. Te las arreglas para levantar de nuevo tu brazo por el agua por pura adrenalina, y se siente como si el cielo bajara por tu garganta.

Ugh, no puedes esperar hasta sentirte mejor.

* * *

Es viernes, y son las cinco de la tarde. El clima es horrible. Puedes oír la lluvia en cristal de la ventana de tu habitación. Estás vivo, pero entumecido.

Estás acurrucado bajo tu edredón, tu cuerpo alternando entre un calor que producía ampollas y un frío bajo cero. No tienes la fuerza suficiente para mover el edredón con cada vuelta. Lo más que has comido desde que te enfermaste el miércoles es una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, hecho por tu madre. No pudiste mantenerlo dentro. El agua sabe a vómito, y las píldoras que tu padre trajo de San Mundo eran como papel áspero tapando tu garganta ya inflamada. No proporcionaron ningún alivio.

Quieres dormir, y lo habrías hecho de no ser por la llegada de tu madre.

Camina dentro de tu habitación y se sienta al final de tu cama, cerca de tus pies congelados. Su cabello es del mismo color del intenso calor que lame tu cuerpo. Se mueve a lo largo de la cama hasta que se sienta al mismo nivel que tu pecho y coloca una fría mano en tu frente. Se siente como pura, inalterada dicha. Luego, baja el edredón hasta tu cadera y sus ojos son tan suaves como chocolate derretido cuando bajan hacia ti.

"¿No te sientes mejor, pequeño?" murmura suavemente hacia ti.

Te gusta su presencia. Su voz no es áspera, no hace vibrar tus oídos y te distrae del burbujeo y los crujidos en tu estómago. Convocas la fuerza para sacudir tu cabeza lo más mínimo.

"Scorpius está aquí para verte," dice, sonriendo.

El pánico danza en tus ojos. "No dejes que entre. No quiero que me vea así. No quiero que se contagie," te las arreglas para croar. Duele, pero debe decirse.

Demasiado tarde. Scorpius ha entrado a la habitación y lo escuchar jadear cuando te mira. Te preguntas cómo luces. ¿Te ves débil? Dios, terminará contigo después de esto.

De pronto, se apresura hacia ti y envuelve con sus brazos tu frágil cuerpo. Sostienes tu aliento, preocupado de contagiar tu enfermedad. Cuando se aparta y se inclina para presionar sus labios con los tuyos, giras tu cabeza a un lado y gimes.

Cuando tus ojos regresan a él, sus labios forman una línea, su postura es tirante y puedes ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Mejórate por mí, Albus. Sé fuerte," ruega.

No te sientes fuerte. Pero estás tratando. Realmente estás tratando y no puedes decirle, y te sientes como si estuvieras rompiéndote a la mitad.

Se va, y puedes oír vagamente el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él, y las manos de tu madre, de pronto calientes, acarician tus frías mejillas mientras te deslizas en un sueño.

* * *

Es domingo, y son las diez de la noche. No sabes cómo está el clima, está muy oscuro para saber. Estás agonizantemente despierto.

Alguien está llorando, y puedes ver el cabello rojo en tus ojos. Te concentras en el rostro surcado de lágrimas de tu madre.

"Albus, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Al?" ella susurra, su tono desesperado.

"Mm," murmuras débilmente, tus párpados demasiado pesados para ti.

"Gracias a Merlín," respira. Se endereza y mira sobre su hombro. "¿Ya llamaste a San Mungo, Harry?"

La voz de tu padre resuena en el corredor desde escaleras abajo. "Están en camino. James y Lily también vienen."

Oh, también interrumpiste su viaje con tus abuelos, al parecer. Ahora te sientes terrible.

Los has extrañado, de todas maneras. Sería lindo ver sus rostros de nuevo.

Alguien que no conoces se inclina sobre ti, la burbuja alrededor de su cabeza lo hace lucir como un astronauta Muggle.

"Quédate con nosotros, Albus, quédate con nosotros," dice él.

Estás aquí.

Estás aquí.

Estás aquí.

Estás aquí.

Estás aquí.

Estás aquí.

_Estás aquí._

* * *

Es lunes, y son las dos de la mañana. El clima es blanco, como todo lo demás. Ya no sabes cómo estás.

Abres tus ojos completamente, y ves blanco. Puedes oír voces, pero son confusas y difíciles de entender, como si estuviera detrás de un cristal. Huele a menta en éste domo blanco. Te sientes vivo, más vivo de lo que has estado en un largo tiempo.

Detrás de tus párpados puedes ver esos penetrantes ojos grises como una tormenta que tanto amas, y el olor a canela, y el sabor a mermelada de fresa, y ves a tu alrededor de nuevo en esta tierra extraña, y es más que nada como una prisión para ti.

Aquí es a dónde van los pecadores. Los que no pueden evitarlo. Los _débiles_. Te entristece admitir que debes ser uno de ellos.

Todo es muy brillante e iluminado y feliz, y tú cerebro lo toma tan fácilmente como el algodón de azúcar se derrite en tu lengua, pero parece tan incorrecto.

Esto está tan _mal_.

Tienes que mejorar. Por las voces allá afuera. Por la gente que te ama. Por Lily, y James, y tu madre, y tu padre, y tus abuelos y tíos y tías y primos y amigos e incluso enemigos, sólo para mostrarles que puedes.

Pero más que nada por _él_.

"Voy a mejorarme," dices.

Te preguntas si pueden oírte desde afuera, pero aunque estaba dirigido a ellos, sabes que es para ti que lo dijiste. Solo para convencerte de que no es real, y que hay un escape.

Sólo para convencerte de que puedes hacerlo.

Y aún no te lo crees.

* * *

Es miércoles, y son las diez de la mañana. El clima es bueno.

_Lo siento._

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
